epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheCheerio/Donald Duck vs Mickey Mouse. Random Rap Battles of History Season 1.
Donald Duck vs Mickey Mouse. Random Rap Battles of History Season 1 Episode 3. Beat 'Battle' (0:00 - 0:10) RANDOM RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DONALD DUCK VERSUS MICKEY MOUSE!! BEGIN! Mickey Mouse ''(0:10 - 0:52)'' Yello, my old homie, it's ya boy Mickey Mouse. 'Bout to tear down this battle then Imma tear down your house! Step into Mickey Mouse Clubhouse bitch, maybe you'll feel better. My raps are so freezing cold, here, let me give you a sweater! Steamboat Willie, son, then a legend was born! No one wants to watch you and Daisy Duck make porn! Scrooge McDuck, your rich ass uncle This is gonna be long ride, so you better buckle I'm ready to fight, I got my knuckles You look up to me like I'm on top of the Cinderella Castle! You lived in Duckburg, such a Goofy ass name! I can tell you're jealous cause I stole all the fame! I'm the Mascot of Walt Disney Company! The only duck that's better than you is Daffy! You got Huey, ya boy Huey then Louie, ya boy Louie lastly Dewey, ya boy Dewey I'm in a million, million, Disney movies! Donald Duck ''(0:52 - 1:34)'' Shut the -quack- up you ol' friend of mine! You got me pissed off, Mickey, why oh why? My name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck, by the way in case you didn't know yo' best friend's name! I don't even care if you stole all the fame at least people say I am great Go back to Minnie instead of rapping against me You're being a bad influence to your nephews, Morty and Ferdie! You're a wizard, Mickey, sike bitch! This ain't Harry Potter! My raps are embarassing you, Mickey, man you're getting slaughtered! This is over already, cut the music This poor little Mickey Mouse is clueless I'm a world famous cartoon, I'm a Wise Little Hen This rap battle is about to come to an end My raps and rhymes are the definition of beauty Your raps seem dumber and dumber than Goofy. Mickey Mouse ''(1:34 - 1:55)'' Now you're bringing Goofy in? This is just about me and you You're a squeaky little duck that belongs in a zoo Go bow down to Hitler like you always do I'm gonna knock you out just like Ryu This is Street Fighter, Disney edition Your ugly duck face reminds me of Maleficent! My flow was excellent, yours is still in development You have to admit my rhymes are violent! I'm gonna stop here so you can come out of embarrassment You look pissed off, Donald, go take some anger management! Donald Duck ''(1:55 - 2:16)'' You asked for it, Mickey. It's time to go aggressive I do admit your rhymes are... unimpressive You call yourself a leader? To me you are a ratchet. And you aren't smart, at least as not as much as Inspector Gadget! Go home and work on your raps, man you better practice You look lost boy, you're in Wonderland just like Alice! This murder of Mickey Mouse was tragic, and it wasn't an accident I guess that puts an end to all this Disney magic. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! RANDOM '-QUACK-' RAP '-logo disappears into sparkles-' BATTLES... OF HISTORRRRRYYY! Who Won? Donald Duck Mickey Mouse Category:Blog posts